Known arrow projectiles include a body, per se, constituting a missile which is intended to be propelled, launched, or otherwise projected by an archer who is hunting in an attempt to achieve the taking of an animal for trophy or food, the achievement of which requires some degree of skill on the part of the archer. The known arrow projectile can be in the form of an elongated missile which is intended to be projected into the air for movement therethrough by a bow or crossbow, and wherein the missile includes two or more of the following components: a target-contacting head portion, feathering or other flight guiding, stabilizing, or controlling means, or means for engaging the projecting portion of a projector used for projection of the missile.
Expandable arrow head blades are generally known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,802; U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,152; U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,151; U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,435; U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,357; U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,213; U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,657; U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,313; U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,656; U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0173734; U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0004078 and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0102996 to name just a few of many such examples. However, each of these known patents requires a special arrow head configuration. Some arrow heads will only fit on a particular manufacturer's arrow shaft requiring the additional purchase of a complementary arrow shaft to the arrow head desired. Each of these configurations is also limited to a front end of the arrow shaft, since the expandable blades are incorporated into the arrow head.
It would be desirable to provide expandable blades that can be used on any old arrow shaft or on any new arrow shaft. It would be desirable to extend the life of hunting arrows by providing a shaft extension, thereby allowing old arrow shafts to be cut back and still have enough length needed for use with the attachment of the shaft extension to the old cut back arrow shaft. It would be desirable to provide expandable blades that open without losing kinetic energy. It would be desirable to provide a shaft extension supporting expandable blades that can be placed anywhere along the length of the arrow shaft, i.e. front, middle, or back area. It would be desirable to provide a shaft extension supporting expandable blades for a better blood trail to track a wounded animal.